Team Unlikely
by AGodofIrony
Summary: An Alien Menace comes to call, and the Sonic Heroes are needed. But due to a strange set of events, neither Knuckles or Sonic can help. Tails is forced to recruit Shadow and Big in the end. Can they save the world, or at least themselves?
1. A Team Is Made

I do not own Sonic and all related titles! Hope you enjoy this fic!

Team Unlikely

Part I. A Team Is Made

"So…" the president of the world began slowly, looking over at the alien menace that had now taken residence in his office, "What can I do for you?"

To this the alien replied, "Gather three of your strongest. One for flight, one of strength, and the last for speed."

"Right…I'll call the Sonic Heroes then," the president replied, picking up his phone and calling Tails' Workshop, number three on the speed-dial.

In Tails Workshop, Tails himself was working on his newest invention, the Tornado III. The phone rang suddenly, and since he knew Sonic had a very bad case of the flu, he got up and answered it.

"Hello! Tails' Workshop. Tails speaking," The two tailed kitsune said.

"Hello Tails. This is the president," the president said. He then proceeded to explain to the hero that an alien menace had landed on Earth and demanded a team, a team for which the Sonic Heroes were perfect for.

"Well sir, Sonic can barely move right now. He's down with the flu. I'll call Knuckles, and I'll try Shadow or Espio," Tails said. The president replied in the affirmative, and hung up.

Tails first called up Knuckles.

"Hello Tails," Knuckles said, having looked at the caller id.

Tails explained to him what happened.

"Ooooo…Sorry Tails. I gotta watch the Master Emerald," Knuckles replied.

"But this is the fate of the world!" Tails shouted.

"Yah, but Rouge is here and if I take my eyes off her or the Master Emerald it's gone…" Knuckles explained.

"Fine…I'll find someone else," Tails grumbled and hung up.

"I'm sure Amy can help," Tails sighed and hit another button on the speed dial.

"Ummm…hello. This is Amy! AHHH!" the familiar voice of the pink hedgehog answered, then a small explosion.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Tails yelled.

"Omega is here and he's trashing my place looking for Shadow!" Amy shouted back.

"Why is he looking for Shadow there?" Tails wondered.

"Ummmmm…Probably just going in alphabetical order or something…" Amy answered.

"Okay…." Tails trailed off. He then explained why he called.

"Well…" Amy paused for a second, then a loud thud was heard, "I'm a little busy at the moment…Maybe the Chaotix can help."

Tails sighed and hung up, then dialed the Chaotix.

"Hi! This is Vector-"

"Vector! Listen!" Tails began

"Neither me or the other Chaotix are here right now. In fact, we're probably off somewhere and won't be back for days! Leave a message!" Vector's mail message went.

Tails twitched and slammed the phone.

"I could call Cream…She can run fairly fast…No…Her mom wouldn't let her go…I wonder where Shadow is," Tails muttered, and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey Tails," Shadow said, coming out from the kitchen, sipping a soda.

Tails froze. "SHADOW! What are you doing here?"

"Getting a soda," Shadow replied, taking another sip.

Tails sweat dropped, and then shook his head. "Doesn't matter." He then proceeded to explain to Shadow what happened.

"And that faker can't help cause he's sick, and Amy is battling Omega?" Shadow said, taking another sip of soda and stewing over what Tails had said. "Fine. I'll help. Now we need someone for the power formation."

"Well…Omega is battling Amy, Knuckles can't come, and Vector is off somewhere…There's Big," Tails mused.

"Big? That cat thing?" Shadow asked. Tails nodded.

"If it's our only choice…" Shadow said.

"Okay. We'll go get Big and then head off to Station Square to meet this alien menace!" Tails shouted. Shadow nodded and ran off with the kitsune, locating Big, who had to bring Froggy with him. The three then got on the train, made it to Station Square, and were quickly escorted to the capitol building.

"Tails? Why aren't Sonic and Knuckles with you?" the president asked as they entered the main office, the alien menace off in a corner staring.

"Long story. I brought Shadow and Big with me instead. They were the only ones available," Tails explained.

"Fine, fine. What do you call yourselves?" the president asked. They all froze at that.

"Name? Uhhhh…" Tails muttered.

"Froggy?" Big offered.

"No. Team Dark!" Shadow shouted.

"But we're not Team Dark! We should be Team Turbo!" Tails retaliated.

"That's a stupid name! How about Team Chaos?" Shadow offered.

"Chaos? Neither me and Big can use Chaos Control," Tails pointed out.

"Froggy!" Big shouted, as the frog was jumping all over the place.

"NOT FROGGY!" Tails and Shadow shouted, turning to Big.

"This is such an unlikely combination…" Shadow sighed, rubbing his head.

"That's it! Team Unlikely!" Tails shouted triumphantly.

Shadow paused for a second. "Yes! It's just crazy enough to work."

"It's a good name," Big agreed.

"Well then…Team Unlikely, Alien Menace. Alien Menace…" the president paused, then straightened his tie. "The best Earth has to offer…"

The Alien Menace then laughed manically. He/She/It then calmed down, and said in it's eerie voice, "Then back to the ship where you shall compete with others for the fate of your planet!"

The Alien Menace and Team Unlikely were suddenly gone in a flash of light.

Team Unlikely Theme

__

We all danced in fire

Trapped in this machine

…

__

Together, we can, overcome all the odds.

It's never as hard as it seems.

…

Froggy?

No Froggy!

We are, Team Unlikely

A bizarre mix, of the cast

Of the Sonic characters.

We've got Shadow

The speedy one

With his Chaos Emerald

He'll use the, Chaos Control

And run for it

Hey!

Tails, he'll fly high

And buzz through the enemy

With his intellect

He'll solve any problem!

Like the pull problem on a 'Push' door

That only happened once!

Big, he'll…hit us with an umbrella

And smash boxes and such

He'll float, on a fan

While carrying us.

How does that fan carry that much weight?

Quiet!

We are, Team Unlikely

A bizarre mix, of the cast

Of the Sonic characters.

Team Unlikely

GO!

A.N. Hope you like it!


	2. Team Blast Dilemma

Team Unlikely

Part II. Team Blast Dilemma

"You three!" an alien menace yelled, pointing one of his many tentacles to Team Unlikely, "Here are the keys to your room! It's down the hall! The event shall begin tomorrow!"

Shadow took the keys and handed them out, then they all slided out and ran to their room. They entered it and plopped on the beds, each perfect for them. Froggy bounded from Big and came to rest in a small pool of water by the cat's bed.

"Well these aliens certainly seem to be accommodating," Tails said after a few minutes of uneasy silence.

"Listen," Shadow begin, getting up and looking around. "It's only by pure chance us three are in this together. We barely know anything about each, or even what we're capable of. However, it's up to us to save Earth it seems. So, differences aside. Let's band together. For the sake of Earth!" Shadow then stuck his hand out.

"For Earth!" Tails shouted, placing his hand over Shadow's.

"For Earth!" Big heartily agreed, placing his paw over Tails.

"TEAM UNLIKELY!" the three shouted, throwing their hands up. Froggy croaked, and the three eyed each other with new found respect.

Just then Big's stomach rumbled. "Hungry," the cat whined, looking around the room. A quick check showed them that their was no food in the room.

"I guess we find a cafeteria or something," Tails said, giving a shrug. The three left the room, Froggy staying in the small pool.

They made their way down the hall, every once and a while seeing an Alien Menace. Then they found it.

It was huge, cavernous would be the best way to describe it. Different chairs were set up for different species, and looking about, they could see several different groups of three. One group were insect-like, another were so strange even Tails had trouble describing them.

"Food!" Big yelled happily, and made his way to a window where an alien resembling a cross between a bear, gorilla, and kitten was serving food.

"Hello. What's your planet of origin?" the alien asked.

"Earth," Tails said, from behind Big.

"Here you go," the alien said, pulling out three hamburgers, putting them on trays, and handing them to the three. It then pulled out three glasses, filled them with water, and handed them to the three.

After looking about, they found some seats that worked for them, sitting next to another team of three.

Tails looked up at one of them, a hulking mass of muscle and fur, slightly resembling a grizzly bear. Though it's fur was a dark blue, and it had four arms.

"Ummm," Tails said, guessing he would at least learn something about alien species while here, "Are you the Power Formation for your team?"

The bear-like creature grumbled, and turned to look at Tails. "Actually," it rumbled, "I'm Flight." He then turned his back to Tails, showing two small twittering wings that the kitsune had not seen earlier.

"Wow…" Tails said, slightly impressed.

"He's Power Formation," the bear-like creature grumbled, pointing to a ball of light hovering over what looked like month old gym socks soaked in manure. The ball of light reminded Tails of a fairy.

"We should be going now," the third member of the alien team said, getting up. He looked like short, squat man, but instead of a human head, it slightly resembled a goats, if you let a two year old mess with it and add random splotches of color.

The bear-like creature grumbled and stood up. The ball of light twittered for a second, the gym sock like thing disappeared, and the three headed off.

Shadow, who had been watching, placed down his half eaten burger, a bad mistake as Big snatched it up, as he had done with Tails.

"So Tails, what do you reckon our chances are?" the Ultimate Life Form asked.

"Well…I honestly don't know. We have no idea what challenges we're going to be presented with, or the exact abilities of the other aliens. And thinking it over, it looks like their can only be one winner. What happens to the losers?" Tails answered, frowning as he noticed his burger was gone.

Shadow sipped his water, and then looked over at Big, who was smiling now that his stomach was full.

"Can we head back now? I'm tired," Big yawned.

"Sure," Tails shrugged. The three stood up and headed to their room, ready for sleep, to rest until the first challenge came.

0000000000

Eight different teams from eight different worlds assembled in the main room of the Alien Menace's ship. The leader, the same one who had collected Team Unlikely from Earth, was standing in front of them, his beak-like snout giving it's version of a cough, causing someone in the group to yell in terror, then began to speak.

"Today is the first challenge. We will test how well you can work together. If you do not pass the level, then you will automatically be disqualified, and your world destroyed. If you get through, you will be given the rest of the day off to prepare for the next challenge," the Alien Menace cackled, waving it's tentacles about madly. It then stopped, looking at the eight teams.

"Good luck!" it cried, and suddenly they were gone in a flash of light.

Team Unlikely found themselves in what appeared to be cavern. Different platforms hovered in front of them, a sign telling them to go that way.

"I guess we just get through this," Tails said, eying the platforms. "Speed or Flight Formation here," he then said, looking at the platforms.

"Let's go with Flight. It'll be safer," Shadow pointed out. They nodded and assembled, Tails obviously on top, Shadow clutching his legs, and Big holding unto Shadow's legs.

Tails took a breath, and flew off, landing on one platform, then got to another, and another. Finally they made it to the end, a vine waiting for them.

"Boy…That was hard…I'm used to just carrying Sonic and Knuckles," Tails panted, wiping some sweat from his brow.

"Speed Formation here, so we can move down it faster," Shadow said, pointing to the vine. He jumped on it and started grinding down it, followed by Tails, and then Big.

They slid down, turning into a corkscrew loop, causing them to get dizzy.

They landed, and stumbled about slightly, and got their bearings. Suddenly robots ran at them, cold, metal claws extended forward to rip their flesh.

"TEAM BLAST!" they all yelled automatically. This showed a mistake.

Big, had launched Tails into the air with his umbrella, attempting to do Team Rose's Team Blast. Tails had latched unto Shadow's legs, to send him whirling about the robots and smash through them like Team Sonic's blast. Shadow had grabbed out his Chaos Emerald and was about to shout, "Chaos Control." but the suddenly grabbing from Tails and launching into the air from Big had sent it flying upwards. It landed with a thud unto one of the robots, causing it to go mad and destroy the other robots, then exploded, and a stunned Shadow caught the Chaos Emerald which went flying out, having landed after being launched in the air.

"Okay…We'll practice a proper Team Blast later. For now, let's just not question this luck and continue onwards," Shadow said. Tails and Big nodded, and the three ran forward, wondering how much more was left to test them.

A.N. Part II! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Team Unlikely's first battle, and even though they messed up, they still won. However, harder things will be happening…Heh heh heh…

I know this isn't as funny as the last part, or the other fics I have in the Humor category, but I needed some seriousness. Do not worry though, more insaneness shall come!

I do not own Sonic and all related titles.


	3. Finding Shadow

Part III of Team Unlikely

Finding Shadow

"Ahhhhh!" Amy screaed.

"Ahhhhh!" Omega offered.

AHHHH!" Amy countered, getting louder.

"Pudding!" Omega said enthusiastically, thinking this was some sort of game.

"AHHHHH!" Amy continued.

"Is the secret word flower?" Omega wondered, looking at the screaming pink hedgehog lifeform.

Amy gibbered at the robot, and while this was a slight improvement over the shouting, it still confused Omega, who countered with a string of binary.

"You…crush…it…" Amy muttered, pointing to a piece of paper under Omega's robotic boosters. The robot moved, and Amy quickly snatched the paper up.

"What does it say?" E-123 wondered, attempting to peer over the top of the paper to read it.

"NOTHING!" Amy shouted, eating the paper to stop Omega from reading it.

"That seemed illogical," Omega muttered thoughtfully. "Now come! You shall help Omega find Shadow! He said that we would go bowling today, but he never showed up!" Omega said cheerfully.

"Shouldn't we get someone for the Flight Formation though?" Amy wondered.

Charmy was busy enjoying his vacation, attempting to build the Ultimate Sand Castle. As he walked off to find a shell for the door, he stumbled upon a Plot Hole, and found himself in Amy's wrecked house, in his normal clothes, and staring at Amy and Omega.

"-Formation though?" Charmy heard Amy say. They turned and found the small bee.

"Plot Hole?" Amy asked. Charmy nodded.

"We have our Flight Formation! Now let us find Shadow!" Omega said triumphantly, pulling the 'Team' into a voracious bear hug.

"Not…breathing…" Amy gasped. E-123 let go, and the three stared at each other.

"We need a name," Charmy said, not knowing the argument between Omega and Amy that would come from it.

It was in the Alien Menace's first challenge when the Speed character for Team Unlikely spoke up.

"I just got the weirdest feeling that somewhere, a robot, a pink girl, and an insect have teamed up in order to find me…" Shadow shivered.

"Sonic gets that feeling all the time. Now…which way?" Tails wondered. Three separate hallways were presented to them after taking out the robot horde from earlier with their 'Team' Blast.

"We could split up," Shadow suggested.

"We need to stay as a Team," Tails said, shaking his head. The two intelligent members of Team Unlikely studied the situation, in which Big finally presented a solution.

"I smell hamburgers!" the cat cried happily, baring through Tails and Shadow, heading down the passageway on the far left. Shadow and Tails muttered and shook their heads, following after he purple feline.

They ran for about two minutes when the hallway ended. A large table was in a small room, stacked full of hamburgers, which Big was happily eating.

"Wait a minute…something doesn't seem right," Tails said, turning to warn Shadow, but seeing the Ultimate Life Form had joined Big in devouring the hamburgers.

Tails sighed and looked around, seeing a door. He began to make his way to it when he heard a snap, and turned around to see Shadow and Big in a large net.

Big was trying to bite through the net with no success, and Shadow was trying to reach his Chaos Emerald which had fallen through the hole and plunked on the floor.

"I'll get you guys out…somehow…" Tails muttered. He closed his eyes and thought.

"No…that won't work…Maybe…" Tails said to himself. He walked up and picked up Shadow's Chaos Emerald.

"Worth a shot…Chaos Control!" Tails said. He used the power to activate a Plot Hole, and Shadow and Big were suddenly free.

"Wow…" Shadow said, looking at the kitsune with new found respect. "I've gotten a new found respect for you," he continued, completing ignoring my narrative.

"Heh…tis was nothing," Tails grinned, handing Shadow back the Chaos Emerald.

"Froggy?" Big wondered, looking around.

"Froggy's not here Big…" Shadow muttered, wondering when the cat would be quiet about the amphibian.

"Come on! We have more of this thing to go through!" Tails shouted, opening the door.

0000000000

"Team Gamma?"

"Negative…Team Omega."

"Omega…I've told you nearly a hundred times now…No 'Team Omega,'" Amy Rose sighed, looking at the robot. Charmy had yet to speak, and was looking at the two thoughtfully.

"I have a suggestion," Charmy said, finally speaking up.

"What is it?" Amy and E-123 asked.

"How about Team Charmy?" the bee suggested.

The fight started up once again, this time all three of them were arguing.

K…I do NOT own Sonic and all related terms and such. However, this IS my plot idea. No stealing! I'm still thinking of a name for Amy, Omega, and Charmy, any ideas will be nice.

Muhahahaha! Sorry for the long update, but I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this…I had a different part planned, but it wasn't nearly as random as this one.


	4. Reading Between the Flashing Neon Signs

Part IV for Team Unlikely

Reading Between the Flashing Neon Signs

"Team Improbable?" Amy finally ventured. Omega and Charmy considered this for a moment, then turned to face the pink hedgehog.

"That sounds like a good name. Omega agrees," E-123 said, giving a pose for no apparent reason.

"Yah! It's a good name!" Charmy said happily, flying around Omega's head.

"Okay, we heard that Tails and Shadow went off to find Big and fight this Alien Menace for some reason. We'll head to Tails' Workshop, and Omega can hack into Tails' system to see the phone calls they recently had. That should tell us where they went hopefully," Amy said, taking charge. The robot and bee saluted, and the three dashed off to get the train.

"RUN!" Team Unlikely screamed suddenly, a robot horde three times the size of earlier had suddenly come pouring at them.

Big, for some inane reason, pulled out a few large pieces of gum and began to chew them as he ran.

"What the heck are you doing?" Shadow demanded, looking back at the cat.

Big merely kept chewing, and pulled out his umbrella. After he chewed for a few more seconds, the robot horde gaining on them somehow, Big spat two pieces of the still wet gum unto his umbrella, grabbed the hedgehog and kitsune, placed their bottoms on the umbrella, and turned to face the enemy.

"Oh dear god…" Tails muttered, looking at robots, and finding his butt gummed to Big's umbrella.

Shadow merely shivered, finding himself in Tails same predicament, and muttering something about The Ultimate Life Form being treated with more respect.

Big pulled back his umbrella like a baseball bat, and flung it forward.

The gum stretched outwards but did not break. Tails and Shadow found themselves still flying forward, and curling into a ball to protect themselves. They slammed into the robots, destroying a few, then returning to be hit again with the umbrella end.

This continued for a few minutes until Tails and Shadow felt themselves no longer moving. Shadow hazarded a look, and saw all the robots destroyed.

"This has _got_ to be the weirdest strategy I've ever seen…" Shadow muttered. Big pulled out some anti-gum stuff, again, his teammates wondered where he got it, and freed the two from their gummy trap.

"Big…how did you think of it?" Tails wondered, shaking his head slightly to get his sense of balance back.

"Saw it in a cartoon once!" Big smiled, placing his umbrella away for now.

"Ooookay…Put that aside. Let's go on before I lose my patience," Shadow muttered. Team Unlikely head on again, blasting through a few smaller robot hordes and found the end.

"Are you sure this is the end?" Big wondered, tilting his head. It was a large door that read 'End of Level' above it in bright neon letters.

Shadow whacked Big with his Chaos Emerald and Team Unlikely stepped forward.

0000000000

Omega was playing back the conversations Tails had had recently with the President, Knuckles, and Amy to figure out what happened. They did find out for a fact the President had called Tails and wanted Team Sonic.

Amy walked into Sonic's room, and saw Sonic with the flu attempting to grab the remote which had fallen a few feet from the bed.

The blue blur looked up, and his eyes widened in fear. _She_ _was here…_

"SONNIKKU!" Amy shouted happily, attempting to glomp Sonic. Sonic used his only way out and fell out of the bed, Amy missing and hitting the wall.

"I had te flu…Dob touch meeb…" Sonic sniffled, getting up shakily and balancing on the table thing by his bed.

"Oh…Poor Sonic. I'll make some soup!" Amy declared happily.

"Feeding soup to other hedgehog life form is not our mission Amy," Omega reminded the pink hedgehog.

"Besibes Ames, I wanb to geb bebber," Sonic said, and proceeded to blow his nose.

"You're lucky you're sick, or my Piko Piko Hammer would like to have a word with you on that," Amy threatened.

"Eh…" Sonic said, grinning meekly. Amy jumped off from the bed, after having landed on it from slamming into the wall in a failed attempt to glomp the sick Sonic, and Sonic got back in.

"Where'd Tails go Sonic?" Charmy wondered, sitting on Omega's head.

"He and Shabow wenb to fibe Big," Sonic explained.

"Oh. They went to Station Square then I bet!" Amy said. "Thanks Sonic! After I help Omega I'll be back to make you that soup!"

The three left, and Sonic realized he should have asked one of them to get the remote for him…

0000000000

"Congratulations. You have passed the first test," the Alien Menace said as Team Unlikely found themselves back in the meeting place of the spaceship.

"Did anyone else pass?" Tails wondered.

"Three other Teams. About half an hour before you," the Alien Menace answered.

"Oh…" Tails said.

"No problem guys! We'll do better next time!" Big said, grinning from ear to ear and hugging Tails and Shadow in a monstrous bear hug.

"Let go of me Big…" Shadow said, being squeezed.

"No," Big answered, and continued hugging.

0000000000

Will Team Improbable find Team Unlikely? Will Sonic recover before he must taste Amy's soup? Will Big stop hugging Shadow and Tails? Will I stop asking all these questions starting with 'Will'?

Who knows.

And thanks for **SabreJustice **for the name for 'Team Improbable.'

I do not own Sonic and all related titles.

And I have to say this fic seems to be my most popular one. 15 reviews in three parts. That's a record! I'm sorry for the long update, but I've been focusing on all the legend stuff for my other ongoing fic The Chaos Control. So Sorry, but I'll have another, and hopefully longer, update soon!


	5. Full Title in the Part

Part V for Team Unlikely

The Unlikely Situation of Improbable Proportions

"Hello!" Amy said, giving her best smile to the security guard outside the President's office building. "We wanted to see the President about Shadow, Tails, and Big."

The security guard lowered his sunglasses and peered at the three. Amy, Omega, and Charmy. He did know these people, vaguely, having seen them on TV and knew they were connected to Team Unlikely.

"Sorry. The president is out in a meeting," the security guard said, placing his sunglasses back up, and standing still.

"Hello world! Isn't it great to be free and smell the air?" the president suddenly shouted from a high up balcony, waving madly to a few pedestrians, who returned the wave.

"In a meeting?" Amy grinned, looking at the guard.

"He's not seeing anyone," the security then tried.

"You know, I'm in a really good mood for some reason…I'll see anyone about anything if they want!" the president shouted once more.

Amy grinned some more, and the security guard sighed. He let them in, and while they had trouble getting Omega through the metal detector, they got through when Omega vaporized it finally, they found themselves in the President's Office.

"Hello! I suppose it's because we could be dead soon that I'm being so eerily cheerful!" the president grinned as Team Improbable made their way inside and sat down, or in Omega's case, stood.

"Dead soon? What do you mean?" Amy wondered.

"Team Unlikely. Shadow, Tails, and Big. Do you really thing they can defeat the Alien Menace? They're the most unlikely combination of you guys I can think of, though you seem pretty improbable yourself," the president answered, still smiling.

"Humph. I bet they can do it!" Amy muttered. "Anyways, we wanted to know where they were. We need to find them."

The president pointed outside the window, where a large, menacing alien ship was in space, being able to be seen by the naked eye.

"Why didn't we see that earlier?" Charmy wondered, looking up at it.

"Well can you get us a space ship so we can get up there?" Amy wondered.

"Sure, why not?" The president grinned, dialing his phone and talking with someone.

Half an hour later, Team Improbable was gathered in a hanger, where a small spaceship was waiting for them. The president waved them off, and they took off.

0000000000

After Big had finally stopped hugging Shadow and Tails, the Ultimate Life Form Shadow brought the other two to a training place to train some.

They were able to create a new Team Blast, were they to come across living opponents or only a few of them, but that was all they accomplished.

It had taken them five hours, just to do that, and with their moral significantly lowered, they realized they had missed 'food time' as the Alien Menace dubbed it, and plodded back to their room.

"Come on, we got past the first part. I'm sure we can win this for Earth!" Tails said weakly.

Shadow snored and turn over in his bed. He had fallen asleep.

Tails' ears folded down on his head, drowning out the snoring. He too began to fall asleep…

0000000000

Team Unlikely was awakened with a jolt. Some sort of screeching sound had suddenly blared in their ears, waking them up suddenly, and Tails and Shadow loosely assembled into attack position, though Big, for some reason, was still sleeping peacefully.

"What the heck is that?" Shadow growled, eyes darting all across the room as the screeching continued.

"I have no idea! Sounds like two pieces of metal rubbing together! Maybe the spaceship is falling apart!" Tails shouted back over the sound, which was getting louder. "And how can Big sleep through this?"

Just then, Big woke up and gave a huge yawn, "What's that sound?"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out!" Shadow snapped, angry at having his sleep disrupted by this strange sound.

"Hang on…It's coming from our door!" Tails shouted. Team Unlikely ran to the door, and they counted to three, opening the door.

"KIYA!" Shadow screeched, wielding his Chaos Emerald as he flew out the door in a kick.

"What the…?" the Ultimate Life Form was then reported saying. Tails looked out the hall, and opened his eyes in shock.

It was Amy, Omega, and Charmy! How did they get aboard? A Stop sign was seen by Omega's feet, possibly used to try and pry the door open.

Shaking his head and discarding the thought wondering how one would get a Stop sign on an alien ship, he decided to ask the question which, hopefully, had a chance of being answered.

"How did you guys get here? And why are you three working together…It seems kind of improbable," Tails answered. He turned his head to look in the hallway, and saw, next to the open door, Shadow had been smashed into the wall, leaving a rather large dent. Amy was holding her Piko Piko Hammer loosely, so that explained that.

"Friend Shadow promised to go bowling with me and never showed up! The pink one promised to help me find him!" Omega said cheerfully.

"My name is Amy, how many times do I have to tell you!" the 'pink one' growled, waving her hammer threateningly.

"Plot Hole," Charmy said, indicating himself.

"Okay, but how did you get up here?" Tails asked. Big had peeled Shadow off the wall and shook him a few times like one would do with a sandy towel, and then whacking him once with his fishing pole, and Shadow "popped" back to normal.

"No more cartoons for you Big…" Shadow muttered, slightly woozy.

"We got here via spaceship! The President gave us one because he thought you guys couldn't save the Earth!" Charmy answered cheerfully to Tails.

This got Shadow riled up.

"What! We can save the earth! We'll show him! Come on guys!" Shadow retorted angrily, grabbing Tails' and Big's hands, leading them off.

Suddenly a voice came on the loudspeaker for the ship.

"SCREEECH!" was the warning alarm for it. "Will the last four Teams available please come to the main room for the final showdown! That is all! SCREEECH!"

After Team Unlikely and two thirds of Team Improbable had recovered from the "SCREECH"ing they made their way to the main room.

What would they find? What would be the final challenge?

0000000000

Hehehe…Sadly, this either may, or may not be the final showdown coming up for Team Unlikely, at least in this fic. They're not done yet! I'm considering having more things for them after the Alien Menace, or maybe making a new thing later. Either way, after the final showdown against the aliens, I want to develop 'The Chaos Control' some more, then I'll give you some more wacky adventures with Team Unlikely!

I do not own Sonic and all related titles. If I did…Well…Let's just say some changes would be made…MUHAHAHAHAHA!


	6. Out With a Bang

Team Unlikely

Part VI. Out With a Bang

Shadow, Tails, and Big found themselves in the main lobby room from earlier, where the other teams had been when they first started the challenges. However, they were alone.

A door hissed open, and the Alien Menace Leader came forward, stopping his many taloned feet in front of Team Unlikely, and giving it's version of a smile.

"Excellent! You are the last Team remaining! I'll devour you now, body and soul and steal your powers!" it laughed, cackling madly, waving his tentacles about wildly.

Bam! Shadow reacted instinctively, slamming his elbow into what passed as the Alien Menace's chest, sending the creature reeling.

"Alright! Team Unlikely! Go!" Shadow shouted. Tails flew upwards and dived down, smashing into the monster's head, causing the Alien Menace to clutch his head, whimpering.

Big brought his fishing pole around, and with expert precision, he shot it forward, and it twirled around the Alien menace's feet and he pulled, the alien coming down with a thud as it hit the ground.

"Keep it up!" Tails shouted.

Soon, all three were around the limp form of the alien, kicking it repeatedly in it's chest.

"Alright!" The Alien Menace shouted. "You've beaten me…For now! But you forgot, with a push of this button, I can blow up the planet!" He held up a simple remote with a big red button.

"Wait…The planet? What planet?" Tails asked.

"I'll destroy the planet!" the Alien Menace shouted, cackling madly and waving his tentacle arms. "What do you say to that?"

"I say…" Shadow muttered, walking forward at the Alien Menace got up. "You're pretty stupid. Chaos Control!"

The Ultimate Life Form disappeared in a flash, reappearing behind the alien and smashing his foot into it's head, sending it reeling forward, where a certain two-tailed kitsune had shot upwards, twirling his tails like a buzz saw and slicing upwards, sending the Alien Menace into the ceiling, then landing with a thud on the ground, after Tails had moved out of the way.

Big then finished it up by launching into the air, slamming down unto the limp form of their enemy.

A wheeze, and the alien crumbled into dust.

"We won!" Team Unlikely shouted, as Big suddenly grabbed Shadow and Tails into another monstrous bear hug again.

"NOT SO FAST!" a new voice shouted. It was deep, tremendous voice that could make grown men wet themselves.

"Did it get warmer?" Shadow wondered vaguely.

"I SHALL DEFEAT YOU! I AM…THE ULTIMATE! I AM…" the voice boomed, stepping forward from yet another door. The light caught the creature's face…and they saw…they saw…

Amy…Using a microphone from Omega who was using it to do a voice changer.

"Amy! You nearly made me wet myself!" Tails shouted angrily. Big let go of Shadow and Tails, and Team Unlikely looked at Team Improbable.

"Well…We looked around in the ship. Their doesn't seem to be anyone here…" Amy answered, smiling slightly.

"Eh…Well…I could Chaos Control us back…I knew where we were," Shadow sighed, looking around.

Big stepped forward, his foot stepping on the big red button on the remote…

"NO! Big!" Shadow, Tails, and Amy shouted.

Back in the Sol System, Pluto exploded.

Shadow blinked, "Wait…never mind…I can still sense Earth. So…CHAOS CONTROL!"

The black and red hedgehog held up his Chaos Emerald, and in a flash of light, Tails, Big, himself, Amy, Charmy, and Omega appeared back in front of Tails' Workshop.

All six stepped inside…Sonic had moved himself to the main room, where he was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, watching Tails' Big Screen TV. Many used tissues were lying around.

He glanced up, and saw everyone. Everyone included Amy.

"NO! Not the soup of doom!" Sonic shouted, attempting to hide in the couch cushions.

Everyone, except the fuming Amy and scrambling Sonic, laughed, as they all slided out the door and went for a pizza…

0000000000

The end…Yes, I know, it took forever for me to update, and all that…And I am deeply sorry…But do not worry, this is not the end for Team Unlikely. I'll have another fic with them sooner or later…

I do not own Sonic and all related titles.

Team Unlikely…WE WILL MEET AGAIN!


End file.
